


CalPal cuddles

by OrdinaryJade



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryJade/pseuds/OrdinaryJade
Summary: Calum cuddles you on your couch





	

It was a terrible day. You had spilled coffee all over yourself, burning your skin and staining your shirt. You got yelled at at work for being late. You broke one of your favorite bracelets. It was shit.  
It was shit but there was one thing that always made you feel better. Calum.  
You angrily stumbled into your apartment. The door slammed loudly behind you. You heard Calum call out your name from the bedroom, but you didn't answer. You stomped to the kitchen to pour a glass of wine. Your hands shook with frustration. There was a lump forming in your throat.  
Calum strolled out of the bedroom and down the hall. He saw you leaning against the kitchen counter chugging wine. He laughed a little and shook his head. He walked calmly over to you and wrapped his arms around you like a seat belt.  
He was so warm.  
You put the wine down. You ran your hands up his back and sides and felt him shiver. His thumbs rubbed tiny shapes into your skin. The lump slowly disappeared, but you were no less angry.  
"How about we watch a movie and you can tell me what made you so upset?" he said. You pulled away briefly to look at him. You had memorized his features by now, with his brown eyes and lightly wavy hair. You had spent years looking at him while he slept in or talked. The small tilt of his mouth when he smiled still mesmerized you. You loved him.  
You let him lead you over to the couch. He laid down and pulled you along with him. You landed on his chest. He didn't groan under your weight, he never did. He played with your hair with one hand and held the other on your hip. It was warm.  
"So what happened to make you so upset?" he asked. You buried your face in his neck. You didn't really know what to say. There wasn't a big moment that had completely ruined your attitude. It was the small things that built up under your skin and made you want to explode.  
You couldn't find a good way to explain this to him. He seemed to understand why you had kept silent. He rubbed your back and kissed you head.  
"You know that I love you right?" he asked. He said it so quietly you almost didn't hear it.  
"I love you too Calum," you said. He hummed peacefully in response.


End file.
